Super Mario Mania (The Fast Foes)
Super Mario Mania is a 2018 2D sprite-based platformer game for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Silver, making the latter's grand finale. The game is supposed to reflect the abilities of the SNES up to the GameCube. It was also made in association with Jew Blackarms, Will Co., Ltd. and LibertyStatue Games. This is said to be the Mario equivalent to Sonic Mania. According to The Random Block, the creator of Super Mario Mania, Nintendo revealed that Will Co., Ltd. replace Legarmada. The five Koopa Troopas may be "The Super-Powered Speedies". The Speedies will be the Mario equivalent of the Hard-Boiled Heavies, a crew of Eggrobos found in Sonic Mania. Plot After saving Princess Peach in Dinosaur Land, Mario and Luigi are flying back to the Mushroom Kingdom. When they land there, Mario discovers Captain Toad's letter, what reads: Dear Mario Bros., I, Captain Toad, have discovered the mysterious flower in the Mushroom Kingdom. Always, I'm trying to find the Toad Brigade in the forest. Can you come to the forest? What do you think about this idea? Is it a great, or not? Always, you will think about it! Sincerely, The captain of the Toad Brigade. Always, the brothers are in the forest. Captain Toad has been captured by the Super-Powered Speedies, along with the other members of the whole brigade. Their leader, Speedy King, dropped the flower on Mario and Luigi. The world has got inverted, and the two brothers are in a version of Super Mario Bros.'s World 1-1, except it's found in the Kingdom of Trullialleri. The Speedies ran out with the flower. It's the Mario Bros.' time for save the kingdom! When the brothers are nearby the end of World 1-3, they fight the Fake Trulli Fighters, Bowser's failed copies of the magicooks within Copperpot's shadow energy. They defeated them, with Mark Evans saved from his cage. In World 1-6, a False Bowser appears and fights the heroes. When defeated, he turned to a Goomba holding another letter. It's from real Bowser! The letter reads: Team Mario! You seen me in the ruined kingdom with magicooks? It's your map to reach my new castle in Firestone Kingdom. Find a portal next to the bakery and teleport to Mushroom Kingdom. Walk through the Toad Town, the steppes and many more locations. Then you can find the castle. Be careful in the way! Sincerely, King of the Koopas The heroes started to defeat the SPS. Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Mark Evans Other * Princess Peach * Toad Brigade * Koopa Krawler Bosses and Midbosses * False Bowser (only in world 1-6 and 2-6) * Bowser (only in world 8-2) * Super-Powered Speedies: ** Speedy Bomber (world 3-6) ** Speedy Shuriken (world 4-6) ** Speedy Wizard (world 5-6) ** Speedy Rider (world 7-6, Mario Bros. only) ** Speedy King (world 7-6, Mark Evans only; world 8-1, Mario Bros. only) * The Fake Fighters (world 1-3) Worlds and Levels The game has 9 worlds (8 excluding Star World Redux). World 1 The 1st world is Kingdom of Trullialleri. World 2 The 2nd world is Toad Town. World 3 The 3rd world is Mushroom Steppes. World 4 The 4th world is Sunlight Beach. World 5 The 5th world is Whirlwind Desert. World 6 The 6th world is Phantom Forest. World 7 The 7th world is Rocky Cliffs. World 8 The 8th world is Firestone Kingdom. World 9 The 9th world is Star World Redux. Power-Ups * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Cape Feather * Super Leaf * Super Star * Poison Mushroom * Invincibility Feather * Invincibility Leaf References to other games References to later games * Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms: The Megaveggie appears as a boss here. Also, the Fake Fighters appear in World 1.